


long winter nights

by uncertainty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, was going to have a plot but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty
Summary: a steamy night during training. (I know this idea has been done before, but I wanted to try writing smut)





	long winter nights

“How'd you manage to get him down the mountain?” Historia asked.

“I'll reveal my secret to you once you reclaim your name and live for yourself,” Ymir said.

“In due time, my dear.”

“You're so pretty when you keep secrets like that.”

“You say that about everything I do.”

“Because it's true. You're a goddess.” She leaned in to kiss her.

Historia received the kiss with open arms, and parted her lips to push her tongue into her partner's mouth. Ymir moaned. After what felt like several minutes of tongues wrestling and pushing deeper into the kiss, Historia began to take her nightgown off as a trail of saliva dripped down both of their chins, the dim candlelight of the room making it look shinier than ever.

“Can I-” Ymir asked.

“Fuck yes. Do whatever the fuck you want with me. Fuck me senseless,” Historia said.

“I'd never expect words like that to come out to the mouth of such a delicate girl like you.” She placed kisses all across the smaller girl's neck and chest, lightly biting and leaving marks in some places. Historia moaned. Ymir started trailing her tongue down towards her partner's petite breasts, licking and suckling at the small pink nipples, accidentally leaving light marks. Not that Ymir cared about leaving hickeys all over her lover's body, as it was her way of marking her territory.

“Fuck, that's good,” Historia breathily moaned. She began to strip further, removing her underwear. “I don't think it's fair for me to be the only one naked here,” she observed as her partner quickly and happily obliged.

Historia sat up on the bed and moved up to Ymir's inner thighs, attempting to scissor her, only landing on the upper thigh. She went in to kiss her partner once more, whilst grinding on her leg and moaning into the kiss.

“You're being too loud. Someone might hear us,” Ymir said.

“We're in the middle of a blizzard and we're the only ones in this cabin. Who's gonna hear us?” Historia responded breathily, french kissing her again.

“I suppose you're right. Hold on, let me get something.” Ymir said, reaching over to one of the backpacks. She pulled out a long phallic object with a mess of straps dangling from one end.

Historia wondered where her partner had obtained a phallus and managed to hide it for however long she had it, but didn't ask. She didn't care. Her partner attached the phallus to herself.

Ymir kissed the smaller girl and attempted to slide the phallus inside of her. Historia let out another moan as she grinded up against the plastic.

“How do you feel, my goddess?” Ymir asked.

“Warm. Good. I also think I might be bleeding,” Historia responded, almost immediately. And, low and behold, there in fact was a small amount of blood on the sheets.

“Is this your first time?”

“Mmhmm,”

“To tell you the truth, it's mine too. Does it hurt? Should I stop?” They were sitting up at this point, Historia's legs up in the air and Ymir grabbing onto her ankles.

“No, please, don't stop.” she continued to grind on the plastic, trying to draw it deeper inside her, groping her own breasts in pleasure.

“Y-ymir,” Historia was practically panting at this point.

“What is it, my goddess?”

“This just... feels really good.” She rested her knees on her partner's shoulders as they kissed once more. Historia’s gasps gradually became louder and shorter as her walls clenched tighter and tighter.

“Ymir, I'm, I'm-” she couldn't even finish the sentence before letting out a long and loud moan, much slower than the ones before. She started panting as she came down from her orgasm.

“I want to return the favor,” she said.

“It's fine, you don't really have to do that.”

“No, I want to. now take that thing off so I can eat you out.” her partner happily complied.

“You think you can be this wet and not have me satisfy you?” she said as she looked at her partner's throbbing slit.

“I-” Historia licked at her glistening folds. The smaller girl moved on top of her partner so she could have a full view of her too. Ymir observed that her partner was still soaking wet, and needing of attention, and licked from the hole up to her clit a few times. The smaller girl moaned into her partner's folds, causing the older girl to moan back into the blonde's tight hole, now loosened just the slightest bit from the phallus that was inside her just a few minutes ago, the older girl figured, as she sucked at her clit. The smaller girl lapped at her partner's cunt hungrily. 

“Fuck, you taste... really good.” Historia commented.

“You, too. Fuck, I love you Krista.”

“Fuck, Ymir, I t-think I'm gonna c-cum again.”

“Ah, fuck, Krista, I-” Ymir came first this time, not slowing down her pace on her partner. Shortly after, Historia came for the second time, moaning louder than she had.

Historia collapsed down blissfully next to her partner.

“Now you need to marry me, Krista. I want you to fuck me like that for the rest of my life,” Ymir said.

“Okay. I'll marry you once we both make it out of this mess. I promise,”

“Good. We can worry about cleaning up in the morning. I'm super tired after all that,”

They didn't get much sleep that night, as the sex kept them up into the early morning. Neither of them were sure how they were going to explain this if someone, god forbid one of their higher-ups, found them like this, naked in the bed with blood on the white sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this is my first attempt at smut, and in all honesty, it's probably really bad. but having said that, I would appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
